The Magic and The Labyrinth
by CelesMaev
Summary: REVISED Chapter 3 is... UP! It's not abandonned! LABYRINTH/HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER... What was the powers that Jareth gave up to Sarah? I'm sure you want to know what were they and what Sarah did with them... Jareth/Sarah and Harry/Won't tell... R
1. Prologue: Why me?

The Magic and the Labyrinth

By CelesMaev

Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not my propriety and neither is Harry Potter.

**Prologue – Why me?**

The fall of a downy brown feather catches her attention as she walks out of the house of her father and stepmother.

Sarah Williams frowned and bent over to pick it up with a trembling hand. A set of memories, which had been forced into the darkest corner of her mind, were resurfacing and flashing before her eyes. _Its look like an owl feather_ she thought and looked up. The sky was clear and the setting sun was bathing the scenery in a red and orange glow. _Too early for an ordinary owl, to be out..._

She shivered and put the feather into the back pocket of her jeans. She firmly grabbed the handle of her suitcase and glanced one last time at the house.

Toby, who was now eleven years old, was standing in the window of his room and waving frantically at her. She held back her tears and glared at her stepmother. The woman glared back at her and turned away.

"You are not part of this family anymore, Sarah. Go back to your mother." she had said and walked back, leaving daughter and father to confront each other in silence.

"And you, dad? Will you tell me how useless I am?" she had asked bitterly.

"I never thought that those… powers would have emerged after all those years, Sarah… But Karen is right, even if she doesn't know the truth; you have to leave. You are not welcome here anymore." he had said and walked inside the house and closed the door with finality.

The young woman of twenty-six years old sighed and looked at her suitcase. She was about to open it, but she looked up first, checking around to see if anyone was watching. The street was deserted, no humans, goblins or animals. She opened her suitcase quickly and took out a red little book. She shut the suitcase again and smiled as she looked at the book. She put her hand firmly on the cover and the book began to glow slightly.

"Labyrinth." she said and the sensation of being hooked at the navel gripped her.

Everything around her spun and the scenery changed rapidly. After five minutes, the spinning stopped and Sarah looked up at an ancient Scottish castle.

_Well, now I__'__m back home…_ she thought and put her book back into her suitcase as she began her long walk up the road and to the castle, which was, actually, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

The doors opened with a bang as dozens of goblins poured into the throne room, where the sole male human looking person was sitting. He looked up from the crystal; and spied at the running goblins, glancing at them with a scowl across his face.

"What's with this behavior?" he asked angrily, gripping the crystal and preparing to throw it at them.

The goblins looked at each other and pushed one of their smallest in front of themselves. The poor goblin knew that, since he would be the one to give the news, he would certainly be sent on duty to the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Your Highness, we have just seen something at the William's …" he said weakly.

The king leaned towards him.

"And?" he asked coldly.

The goblin gulped and looked at its feet.

"The mortal parents kicked out the Lady… and-and after, they left her alone in the streets… she grabbed out THE red book and said something…. and… and… and she disappeared like you did when you go to Aboveground." he sputtered and looked up briefly.

Jareth, the Goblin King, frowned and turned back to his throne. He sat and looked back into his crystal. After a moment, he looked up.

"Contact every Clan of Goblins in the Aboveground and Underground, I want to know the minute they see her, is that clear?" he asked.

Every goblin in the room stood up and bowed.

"YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!" they yelled in one voice and they all disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Jareth sighed and looked into the crystal.

"It seems I will have to send him back to Aboveground, finally. Ten hours in an oubliette is long enough… what do you think, Twinkle?" he asked, looking down at the huge blond Labrador.

The dog looked at him with a bored expression and went back to looking at the chickens, which were running around. Jareth sighed and stood up from his throne. He disappeared in a show of glitters, as a thought came to him; "_Why me?"_

_TBC_

A.N.: Hello everybody! Sorry for the long wait but I reread this story and decided to put the newest version of it... I have the bad habit to change stuff after I publish something... sorry... ^^ but hope you will like the slightly modified version. See ya all in the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 1: In Search of the Lost Boy

The Magic and the Labyrinth

By CelesMaev

Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not my propriety and neither is Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1 – In search of the Lost Boy**

Sarah sighed as she looked at the letter from the Headmaster Dumbledore. Why me? she thought and shook her head. She knew that her powers were still out of control, but he was really demanding too much. She walked the way up to the Headmaster Office and knocked on the door. After a moment, they opened and she walked in. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk petting his phoenix. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Sarah, you're back!" he said as his eyes began to twinkle, "Lemon drop?" he asked and offered a sweet.

The young woman sighed and took one as she sat down.

"Well, I didn't have any choice. So what do you want from me this time?" she asked as she unwrapped the candy and stick it in her mouth.

"I want you to go in the search of one of our future students who didn't reply to his letter and…" she didn't let him finish.

"It's Harry Potter and he's had been moved to a Lighthouse near the coast…" she said in trance like voice. She blinked and swore, as she spit the candy out of her mouth and looking as its flies right at the Headmaster's forehead.

Dumbledore laughed and waved his wand, making the candy disappear as the young woman blushed.

"See it's why I want you to be here this year… I know you didn't finish you're scholarships… But no one will ever know it…" he said smiling as the light in his eyes nearly blinded her.

Sarah sighed and looked down.

"What will I have to do?" she asked

"First you will go collect Harry and show him around Diagon Alley and stay with him until it's time for the Hogwarts Express to depart for the start of school…" he said

"What about Hagrid? It's him whom was supposed to be the one to go get him?" she asked looking up at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head, as he gave her a key.

"No, he can't. I had to send him on a mission for me." he explained and looked at his watch; "If you want to catch them, you will have to hurry." he finished and looked at his work.

Sarah sighed and went up. She says goodbye to the old man and walked out of the office. She went down to her own rooms in the castle and opened her trunk. She grabs one of her multilayer messenger bags and began to put different things into it. Finally she closed the bag and grasps her long dark green coat. She put it on and put her wand into her right pocket. She grabs her bag and pulls it over her head on her right shoulder, so she had free access to her wand. She looked one last time around her rooms and sighed. She went out and walked all the ways to the entrance hall. She exited the castle and walked down the road, she had walked up not four days ago, after being kicked out of her parents' house. After arriving to the limits of the anti-apparition wards, she grabs her wand and apparated away…

Harry Potter opened his eyes as he glanced another time at the clock. It was nearly midnight. Another year… he thought and counted the seconds until finally, the clock stroked midnight. The twelfth stoke was hear, when a soft knock on the door was echoing into the little house. Dudley woke up surprised and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came down of their room. Vernon took out his gun and pointed it at the door.

"Who's there?" he asked as his hands, which were holding the gun, were beginning to shake.

Harry glanced at his uncle and backed into one corner of the living room. Finally, the door gave a final shake and exploded. Aunt Petunia screamed as a shadowed figure appeared into the broken doorway. Uncle Vernon aimed at it, but he froze as he realizes it was a woman. The woman walked into the room and Harry could saw she had dark brown hairs and emerald green eyes, just like him. He extracted himself from the corner and glanced carefully at the woman. She wore a green coat with a bag across her shoulders. She had her hands into her pockets and was looking at Uncle Vernon with a little smile on her lips.

"What do you think this will do to me, Vernon Dursley?" she asked softly.

Uncle Vernon paled and aimed at the head of the woman. His finger pulled on the trigger and the bullet flew out. Just before the projectile entered in contact with the woman, it's transformed into a fly.

"You would have wished you never had done that, Vernon! But you're lucky this time, it's not you I'm here for... It's for your nephew Harry James Potter." She said and looked immediately into Harry's direction.

The boy gasped for air and the next thing he knew, that he was being embraced by the woman. She was shaking lightly as she passed her hands into his messy black hairs.

"You are so much like your father... it's frightening." She whispered into his ear and went back up, "Take everything you need you won't be coming back to them, ever..." she said and glared at Vernon.

The man cowered into a corner with his wife and son. The woman took a long and elegant piece of wood and pointed at them.

"You will forget that you even had a nephew, you understand me, Dursley?" she asked and pointed the strange tool at them.

Harry looked at the woman and frowned.

"Hum, sorry but who are you?" he asked as to walked a little nearer to her.

The woman looked at him and smiled.

"Oh! Where's my manners... I'm Sarah Williams and you, Harry, you are a Wizard." She said and walked to his side.

Harry blinked and looked at the woman in front of him.

"Are you kidding? Or are you crazy? That doesn't exist..." he protested

Sarah sighed and shook her head.

"We will continue this discussion when we will be on our way. Go get your things and we will leave." she said and looked around them.

She waved her wand around and all the stuffs Harry ever possessed flew around going into a little backpack that appeared at his feet. The boy blinked and looked at the woman. She smiled and waved towards the bag.

"You can take it... it's yours by right..." she said and turned towards the door. "Say good bye, Harry you won't coming back to them..." she finished and waited for him.

Harry looked at the three people who had been his family for the first 11 years of his existence and turned away. He grasps the bag and walked to the woman. He nodded to her and they walked out of the house...

Harry frowned around him as they walked into a street of London. He could saw a little pub, that people walked in front of it but none where entering it. He glanced at the woman and she smiled down at him. She stopped him and passed a finger on his forehead, directly on his scar.

"This is a glamour spell, none will see the scar. I want us to be going fast around here... not good being spotted by peoples who we won't want the attention..." she said and waved towards the pub as they walked in the building.

"If you could saw it then it's signify that you had magic in you, Harry... never doubt it." she said and waved at the bartender. "Hello, Tom, how are you in this fine day?" she asked smiling.

"Oh! Miss Williams, welcome to the Leaky Cauldron! And who is this young man?" he asked and smiled at Harry.

He shivered and went behind Sarah. The woman laughed a little and waved her hand.

"He's..." she couldn't finish as a huge hand closed around her waist and she was lifted up.

"Sar-rah! How good to see you again! Are you going to return to Hogwarts as our Care for Magical Creatures Teacher this year or are you taking another sabbatical year to yourself?" asked a deep voice.

The woman laughed and looked over her shoulder.

"Hagrid! What are you doing here? I thought Dumbledore had sent you on some errand of his..." she said smiling at the huge man.

"Hush! Come with your son and we will sit in a corner... you know we can't talk like this about stuff like that." he said and ushered them towards a table.

Harry couldn't even believe the height of the man before him. The woman was chatting with him as if they were good friend. She smiled down at Harry and they sat down at the table.

"Well, as I saw the boy had grown since the last time I saw him..." he said smiling to Harry.

"Hagrid... this isn't Toby... this is Harry... you know Harry James Potter... the son of Lily and James Potter..." she said after a moment.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed and looked carefully at Harry, "OH! But its true... he does look like James... a little too much if you want... Well Harry you had grown since the last time I had you in my arms... you were a little lad... so cute." he said and blushed lightly. "Oh man, Dumbledore will have my head... with what I said just now in front of Tom... I think that Quirell wasn't far from where we were... so now everyone at the school will think that you are his mother." he said and shook his head.

"Don't worry Hagrid... Dumbledore won't be angry... at least I hope." said Sarah and glanced at Harry. "But it's will help if we change his hairs a little bit... they are messy enough, but we will have to lighten the color and this could work." she said and opened her bag. She searched through it and put out a dark ivory comb. She waved her wand over it and went behind Harry. "Don't be scared Harry, you won't feel anything..." she said and began to pass the comb through his hairs.

Harry shivered as he could sense tingles through his entire scalp. He sighed and closed his eyes. After a moment, Sarah stopped and Harry opened his eyes. Well that was fast... I was enjoying it... he thought and glanced at the woman. Her face had paled a little and she shivered lightly. She shook her head and a smile appeared on her face.

"Well, Harry, you are less recognizable and now people will really think you are my son..." she said and sat back beside him.

Hagrid laughed and went up.

"Well I sorry if I have to go so soon but I have an errand to complete..." he said and walked away.

Harry looked at Sarah and waited. The woman pushed her hairs away from her eyes and looked into his eyes. She opened her bag and searched through it. After a moment she put a letter out. She gave it to Harry and waited for him to open it. He read it and blinked as he saw the list for his school books. He looked up at her.

"With what money do we pay for this?" he asked

"Your money of course, your parents had let you some money for your school years." she said and smiled to him.

"But where is it? Uncle Vernon would had use it, no?" he asked

"He couldn't use it, because it wasn't in any muggles bank." she explained

"Where is it?" Harry asked as he looked down again.

"We have to go to the Gringotts Bank, we will come back after we do our shopping before lunch." she said and get up.

Harry followed her and they walked towards the exit of the pub, but a man wearing a turban walked into their path. He was looking at Sarah with a little smile on his face.

"S-s-s-o-o S-Sarah, fi-finally you p-p-p-present your s-s-on to the W-Wizardry World..." he said

"Professor Quirell, you are finally back from your little vacation in Romania, I see." she said and frowned at the man.

Quirell looked at Harry and when their eyes crossed, a pain erupted at the height of his scar. He winced and Sarah was at his side in seconds.

"You alright, darling?" she asked softly

Harry nodded and blinked as he saw Quirell leave them as fast as he talked with them. He glanced at Sarah and she sighed shaking her head.

"Don't be fooled by his mannerism, Harry. I never liked Quirell... He's a little strange even for a Wizard..." she said and put her hand on his forehead over his scar, "I will need to lift the glamour on your scar to see if everything is alright with it. It wasn't normal that it's hurt you over a decade later." she said and looked around them frowning. "I can't look at it here. We will wait when we will go to Gringotts, in the vaults we will be in private." she said and straightened up.

She took Harry's hand and they walked out in the street. The boy looked everywhere around him in wonder. He heard Sarah laugh and he looked up at her. She smiled at him and waved around them.

"Welcome in Diagon Alley, Harry. This is the Londonian District of Wizardry and Witchcraft. You will find anything you need in the future, but I will ask you to never come alone, until you are of age, Harry. There are people who aren't abiding by our rules. Come we will go in direction of Gringotts." she said and they walked along the street until they arrived in front of an enormous building. "Welcome to the Wizardry Bank, Harry." she said smiling and they walked inside.

As the doors closed behind them, every worker in the bank stopped doing their business. Harry frowned and looked up at Sarah.

"What are they?" he asked

"... oh no! Goblins... I completely forgot about them..." she said and paled as every goblin forced everyone out of the bank.

Many were protesting but the goblins forced them out anyway. The manager walked to them and bowed to Sarah. All the others goblins after emptying the bank surrounded them and keeled on the ground, head bowed.

"Lady Sarah, this is an honor to see you in here. What can we do for you and your son?" he asked

Harry blinked and went behind Sarah a little. He didn't liked the way the goblin, as Sarah had called it, was looking at Sarah and him. There was a possessive light in the depth of those black eyes.

"... if we are here, anyway we can always go to your vault." said the woman frowning at the goblin in front of her as she took a key out of her pocket.

The goblin blinked and smiled as his yellow tooth began to he really apparent. Sarah groaned and passed a hand into her hairs.

"The king will be happy to know we found you Lady Sarah... "said the goblin as he turned away, walking towards one of the entrance leading down to the vaults.

Harry looked back to the others goblins and find that they were always kneeling on the floor, Why aren't they moving? he thought and looked at Sarah.

"Why are they staying in that position?" he asked

Sarah didn't respond but grasp his wrist making him following her as they walked after the manager. They entered the crate, which would lead them down the tunnels to the vaults. Harry laughed as they raced down the tunnels. Sarah her just smiled as the goblin was giggling in looking at their expressions.

"You both do greats honors to the goblin race, Lady Sarah and her son... The King will be please... "he said and made the crate stop at an entrance of one of the vault...

Jareth sighed and looked up as another crystal shattered into his hands, as he tried again to look up for Sarah. He groaned and blinked when three dozens of goblin from one of the Traders Clans crowded around his throne, all talking excitedly and jumping around. He frowned.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled and waited for every one of them to stop talking and moving. "Now, one of you tells me what you all had exited?" he asked

They pushed one of the goblins in the front line and he looked up with a big smiled on his face.

"Lady Sarah had found us, and she was with her son... he resembled you with shorter hairs a light brown and her green eyes..." he babbled

Jareth turned him down after that and began to laugh low until it's escalated until it was a full laughter. The entire goblins looked at him and glanced at each other's.

"So the Labyrinth had meddled again in our life... it seems... it's perfect." he said and pulled another crystal from thin airs. "Show me my son." he said and energy began to gather in the crystal ball.

After a moment, an image appears of a young boy aged of around eleven years old with messy light brown hairs and emerald green eyes was standing beside a dark brown haired and deep green eyed woman. They were in a sort of cavern. Jareth smiled as he saw the woman he hadn't seen in over a decade.

"You are as beautiful as ever my precious Sarah..." he said and looked at the goblins frowning. "Where are they?" he asked

"Gringotts Bank division of London in the Wizarding World." said the goblin

Jareth smiled and looked into the crystal another time.

"I think it's time that I'm in the boy's life... Wait... WIZARD WORLD?" he roared jumping out of his throne.

"Yes, your Highness..." said the goblin shivering lightly.

"I didn't saw that coming..." he growled and paced around the throne room.

The goblins stayed out of his way. They were looking at each other's as the guards came in. They waited a little bit for the King to stop his pacing and receive their orders. After a long moment Jareth stopped to move and looked at all the goblins in the throne room.

"I want an escort for the Lady Sarah and our son. I don't want anything to happen to them... and I'm sure none of you want something to happen to our Heir, no?" he asked smiling.

All the goblins bowed to the king and the larger ones advanced to his side.

"Your Highness, please let one of us to go Aboveground, to protect the Prince and the Lady..." asked one of them as they put their weapons on the ground.

Jareth sighed and glanced at the others in the throne room. They were all pushing some of them in front for requesting to be put on guard duty for the Lady Sarah and the Heir. A smiled appears on the face of the king and he began to laugh.

"I will let you choose the betters of each of your Clans and don't worry there will be enough place for everyone. Their safety is a priority, it does will even surpass that of a Runner if there should be an incident Aboveground, in which Sarah or our son is in danger. But don't forget; Lady Sarah comes first! Do I hear myself clear?" he asked as he looked at everyone in the throne room.

The goblins bowed and they all separated in each Clan, as Jareth sat down on his throne and he looked into the crystal ball to see what happened with Sarah...

Sarah groaned as the goblin bowed another time and let them alone in the vault. _I'm sure Jareth will be coming in no time, since the goblins had found where I am..._ she thought and looked at Harry as he looked around everything with his eyes nearly bugging out. She laughed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me Harry, I have to see what's wrong with your scar." she said and the young boy looked up at her.

Sarah knelt in front of him and put a finger on the scar. The skin began to glow as the glamour dispelled and the scar reappeared. The young woman frowned and looked attentively at the scar.

"If I know the Goblin King, since he thought that you're his son he will surely enter in such a rage when he will see the energy coming out of this scar..." she muttered as she searched through her bag, looking for a more permanent glamour to put on it. As she looked up, she noticed that a crystal ball was rolling towards Harry. "Harry! Get back! Right now!" she exclaimed and jumping to intercept the ball.

A laugh was heard, as Sarah kicked the ball in the direction of the laugh as she put herself in front of Harry.

"You never change its' seems, precious thing." said a voice as the ball was caught by a gloved hand.

"Goblin King..." said Sarah as Harry tried to look passes her to the man who had messy blond hairs and blue eyes.

"Now, now, Sarah... This isn't a way to welcome back the love of your life..." he said smiling, "and I'm sure you didn't forget my name even if it's been eleven years since we saw each other's." he said walking nearer to them.

Sarah frowned and grasps her wand.

"Jareth you step back right now!" she said as Jareth smirked.

Sarah shook her head and looked at the man in front of her with angry eyes. She could sense Harry trying to look at Jareth, but she stopped him.

"No, Harry. You stay where you are and you don't even think to look into his eyes." she warned softly as she heard Jareth laugh.

"Sarah, this isn't necessary… since he's half-fea** it** doesn't work on him or on…" he didn't finish that he glanced at the scar on the boy forehead. "Who did this?" he exclaimed and walked to Harry's side and growled low in his throat.

Sarah sighed and looked down.

"A dark wizard of the name of Tom Marvelo Riddle or as he like to be called by his follower; Lord Voldemort..." she said and frowned.

"That pathetic Dark Lord... I will show him a Lord of Darkness..." he muttered and looked carefully at the scar. "This will need a journey through the Heart of the Labyrinth to erase..." he said and went up as he looked to Sarah. "Why did this happen?" he asked backing her, away from Harry.

Sarah paled and looked frantically at the boy. Harry was looking at them frowning. The woman became whiter as the man was putting away his gloves and grasped her chin. She gasped as she could feel an electric shock coming from where his skin was touching her.

"Tell me Sarah, how could you let this happened to our son?" he asked softly

"He's not really our son, Jareth, it's only a misconception that every people in this damn town had done since I get him out of where he was..." she said

"It's you who don't understand precious thing. Eleven years ago, the Labyrinth messed with both our life, during those interesting thirteen hours..." he said leaning in her direction.

"You forget about the two hours you stole from me in the tunnels..." she protested, but froze as she saw the dangerous smile that appears on his face.

"It's what you think, my dear. The Labyrinth erased those two hours of your memories for your own safety..." he said laughing

Sarah's eyes grew wide, as she blushed madly, and she frowned. She fisted her hand and punched him in the jaw. The head of Jareth swung away from the blow and she could hear him laugh.

"I was only fifteen! That's... that's way underage, Jareth and you know it!" she exclaimed as he looked at her, as if she was some sugar treat or a fine wine.

"Maybe Aboveground, but in the Underground you were of age, since you had your... monthly cycle..." he said rubbing his jaw, "Anyway, we will continue this discussion later precious thing... "he said and looked at Harry. "Boy, you will come with me..." he didn't finish that Sarah grabbed him the collar of his white shirt, pulling him nearly into her.

Sarah could hear his growl as he grasped her hair.

"You precious thing, I didn't know you missed me so much... I would had come sooner if you had let me know..." he said laughing

"You won't take Harry... Jareth, he is needed in the Wizarding World... he need to control his powers before he can even think to pass your little tests... or even play your games that you like so much..." she said through clenched teeth.

The man smiled and let his grip on her hairs lessen as he began to caress them.

"Sarah... you wouldn't need to fear. I would have let him time to learn how to harness his powers. But if you are both to stay Aboveground you will need to have an escort, since you are..."

"You don't finish that sentence, Jareth, I'm not your wife or something like that..." she said but Jareth stopped her in putting a finger on her lips, making her shiver.

"I wasn't going to say wife Sarah, don't worry about that... but you are a Lady in the Underground don't ever forget that... and the goblins love you as if you were their Queen, so they will do everything possible to protect you or our son, since he is my Heir." he said and looked at Harry. "Harry, you will need to know something, about your appearance, since Sarah had used her magic to change your form, it's will be permanent and it can't be undone. So you will not be known as Harry James Potter but as... do you have an idea, precious thing?" he asked glancing at Sarah.

"I would like to have my first name if it's possible..." said Harry

Jareth laughed.

"Of course... but what worry me it's for your last name... we can let you go with the surname of Sarah... it's would be a blow on her reputation and as the Lady of the Labyrinth I won't ever want that to happened." he said

Sarah groaned and frowned.

"What about your surname, Jareth?" she asked

The Fae King laughed and shook his head.

"It's wouldn't be possible for them to translate it... but we could only give him the surname King... or Prince... what do you think?" he asked

"King should be better... as I know you... you will certainly come during the school year to stir trouble..." she said sighing.

"You know me so little, Sarah... it's hurt me..." he said and placed a hand on his heart.

"You don't have a heart, Jareth... so stop pretending." she said and pocked him in the chest.

Harry was looking at the interaction between both adults with big eyes.

"S-s-so everything that I had been told by my Uncle and Aunt had been lies?" he asked trembling.

Sarah went to his side and took him in her arms. She glanced at Jareth as he was looking around in the vault. She looked down at the boy and passed a hand into his hairs.

"For them it was true... Even for Lily and James Potter, it was as if you were their flesh and blood son, Harry, the Labyrinth had the powers to do nearly everything... except one little thing..." said Jareth and glanced at Sarah, as he walked to them, with a little bag full of coins. He handed it to Sarah and sat beside Harry.

"How could you be so... so calm with all of this?" asked the boy as he extracted himself of Sarah's arms.

Jareth pulled Harry into his arms and sighed. He looked at Harry's' scar and put a finger on it. The scar began to tremble, but finally the scar was covered with a powerful Fae spell. The king looked at Sarah and nodded to her, with a little smile.

"What do you think, boy? I had eleven years to think about it... and I was half out of my mind when the Labyrinth informed me about your existence. I had forgotten about it until the goblins rushed into my throne room earlier today, but I knew..." he said

"You had a throne room?" exclaimed Harry as he looked at the man.

"Yes, and I'm sure you will be happy to see it when you will be coming for the mortal holidays..." he said smiling at the boy and looked at Sarah, "If you want of course, and you could come with him, to assure yourself to see to his safety during the time he will be in the Underground..." he said softly.

Sarah paled and looked at Jareth, as a smirk appears on his face. The man went up and passed his hand into the boy's hairs. He walked to her side and helped her to get up. He kissed her hand and bowed to her.

"Until next time, my Lady..." he said and began to disappear as he glanced at Harry, "Protect your mother, boy..." he finished as he disappeared completely.

"That's...?" asked Harry looking at Sarah with huge eyes.

Sarah laughed and helped Harry to his feet.

"With what Jareth, had done to your scar, you will be correct until Halloween... I think... and yes, Harry, if anything he said was true, he is your father. So it's possible that you are a half-Fae prince... We can only wait for the confirmation... now, we exit the bank and we go shopping!" she said and pushed Harry towards the exit of the vault, where the goblin manager was waiting for them.

The manager bowed to them and looked up at Sarah with a big smile.

"What would you need, Lady Sarah?" he asked

"Can you let us out without the people knowing it?" she asked after a moment of thinking.

"Of course, Lady Sarah... Follow me." he said and leaded them deep in the back of the bank.

After a moment, they saw a tunnel and Sarah looked at the manager.

"This tunnel will lead you behind the shop of the wand maker... my lady" he said bowing to Sarah and the woman nodded.

"Thank you." she said and went into the tunnel...

TBC

AN: Here's the newest version for chapter 1... ok sorry if it was a little bit confusing... I had to reread it completly and I've done some change and stuff... but I think you will like it... Another chapter done and one more to go before you got the third chapter... which will be before friday don't worry folks... See ya all!


	3. Chapter 2: Three Ways of Being Noticed

The Magic and the Labyrinth

By CelesMaev

Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not my propriety and neither is Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2 – Three Ways of Being Noticed**

Sarah and Harry were walking down the tunnel in the direction that the manager gave them, as Sarah noticed something. She searched through her bag and smiled, as she put out a black cloak. She gave it to Harry.

"You will need it. The temperatures drop rapidly at night in these parts of London." she informed him arranging the cloak around his shoulders, as he thanked her.

As she went up, a sound took her attention. She frowns and looked around them pulling out a little crystal gem out of her bag. She put it flat in her palm, as she began to mutter a spell. Harry looked at what she was doing with great interest. After a moment, the gem began to emit a soft blue light, surrounding them. Harry jumped back as he saw a big bulky goblin in front of them, and Sarah smiled lightly as she understood what Jareth had informed them about the escort.

The goblin was nearly touching the ceiling of the tunnel, so much he was tall, his sword was resting against his hips, ready to use and his armor was a dark brown, resembling to the one Jareth had used the first time he had appears before Sarah, in her parent's room. There was about three dozen of different sorts of goblins behind him, all wearing the armor. Some weapons were staffs, others swords and some even had bows.

"Harry, don't be afraid they are our escort... I think..." she said and looked at the goblin. "And you are an hobgoblin, if I remember correctly." she said

"Yes, Lady Sarah. I'm the captain of your guards to you and the young heir..." he said bowing to her, "I am called Sergeant Deathstrike..." he said looking up.

"Sergeant Deathstrike, that's a real interesting name..." said the woman smiling lightly.

"My Lady, if you want we can come out with you of the tunnel, assuring that nothing will harm you before you exit." said the Sergeant.

"You can't... you will have to remain hidden to the entire Wizarding World..." she said and glanced at the gem in her palm, the light was beginning to weaken, "It's time for us, to get out, Harry, I can't use that spell longer, it's a little bit draining." she said

"But, My Lady... The King hadn't given you energy?" asked the Sergeant surprised.

Sarah blushed and coughed.

"He didn't really have the time for that..." she said looking down.

The Sergeant scratched his chin and frowned.

"But the King surely knew that you need a regular energetic exchange with him..." said the hobgoblin gripping the hilt of his sword.

Sarah shivered and looked down.

"It was the first time in eleven years, since we saw each others!" she said frowning and looked at the guard.

The Sergeant looked down and glanced at Harry.

"Young Heir, please forgive me, to have ignored you... But your mother needs to remedy to her present condition. If her energy level was at its maximum she would have been able to mask our presence at all time, from the wizards and witches..." he informed the young boy as he knelled near him.

Harry looked worriedly at the woman, who could be his mother. Now, that the Sergeant had talked about it, he could saw perspiration on her forehead and that she was becoming paler as the glow of the crystal weakened. He looked at the hobgoblin and squared as much as he could his shoulder.

"Can we contact the King?" he asked

Sarah turned her head towards him and frowned. She growled as her green eyes began flashing dangerously.

"If you dare call him, I assure you, that the next months will be hell for you, young man." she said through clenched teeth.

Harry paled and took a step back. He trembled as the woman shivered and shook her head, trying to stay focused.

"But Lady Sarah, the young heir was only thinking about your health." said one of the goblins behind Deathstrike.

Sarah looked in his direction and the goblin stepped back.

"We have to contact the King. He will know what's happening with you, Lady Sarah." said Deathstrike, with an authoritative tone in his voice, as he began advancing toward the woman.

Sarah groaned and fell on the floor as the crystal lost its power completely and rolled on the ground. Harry grasps it and went to her side looking fearfully around him, as the darkness closed around him. He sat on the ground and grasp her hand, seeking contact with something that he was comfortable with. The boy shivered and looked down at the crystal. It was completely dark and cold. The sergeant shook his head and looked up towards the group of goblins.

"Call the King! We can't move Lady Sarah, in her condition... we are too close from the wizards..." commanded the Sergeant

A goblin bowed and ran in the darkness of the tunnel...

Jareth was looking outside of the castle at the Labyrinth, thinking about what happened with Sarah, in the vault. He sighed and frowned as one of the goblins; he had assigned to the escort of Sarah and his son, arrived at full speed into the throne room. He looked at him as he tried to regain his breath. The goblin looked up and began to shake.

"Lady Sarah needs you, King..." he gasped as he tried to regain his calm.

Jareth froze and frowned as his eyes darkened.

"What happened?" he asked as he collected one of his hidden bags.

He put it on his shoulder and make a crystal appears into his hand. He concentrated and the image of Sarah and Harry appeared.

"You hadn't given Lady Sarah energy and she used a Fae spell... She's really sick..." said the goblin as he went to Jareth' side.

The Fae King frowned and swore in Fae, as he realizes that Sarah hadn't been using the Wizarding magic instead. _She had to use her Fae powers... even if she's in the mortal world. I will have to remedy to this situation before, she goes out in the Wizarding World..._ he thought and looked at the goblin.

"Good job, Joker... You will be rewarded... but first, we are going to pay a little house call, to our Lady..." he said and brings the crystal on the ground, down at his feet.

The glitters surrounded them and they disappeared from the throne room...

Deathstrike looked up as his King appeared in the tunnel with Joker, one of the fastest in the Runner Goblins Clan. The sergeant bowed to the king and nodded to Joker. Harry looked up as Jareth appears and he fights back his tears as he glanced at the unconscious body at his side.

"I..." he didn't finish that Jareth stopped him.

"It wasn't your fault, my boy. Your mother had used Fae magic for the first time in eleven years. It's dangerous to use that sort of magic in this world. That was the reason I wanted you to come Underground with me during your school holidays... You will need to be in our world to learn how to control your powers..." explained the King as he knelled beside Sarah.

He put the bag on the ground and began to search through it. He put out some vials of liquid and a star-shaped crystal. He put everything on the ground near him and looked up at Harry.

"Go with Sergeant Deathstrike and his troops. They will show you through your shopping for you school year." he said and made a pendant appears, a replica from the one he was wearing on his chest. He gave it to Harry. The young boy put the pendant over his head and under his cloak.

"Wear that, it's will give them the cloaking they need to accompany you in your errands... and don't worry, we will rejoin you as soon as I heal your mother." he informed the boy and he looked at Deathstrike, "Go first to the wand maker. He knows about us. He will make sure that Harry had a wand. Its will be less suspicious for him to walk around with a wand... And Deathstrike, I don't want anything happened to him, am I understand?" he asked

The Sergeant bowed and looked at his troops. He began shooting orders, as Jareth reported his attention on Sarah. He turned her on her back and looked attentively at her features. He sighed and shook his head. _She doesn't need only my energy... Her mortal body is starting to go through the change... _he thought and looked at Harry as they were about to leave. The boy was looking terrified to go out by himself and letting the woman whom rescued him alone in a dark tunnel.

"Don't worry... she will be safe. As soon as you leave the tunnel, its will be automatically surrounded by traps and shields..." he said and put his hand on Harry' shoulder.

The boy nodded and began to walk with the goblins but turned around and ran straight into Jareth's chest. The king blinked and looked at the boy. He closed his arms around him and patted his back. Harry looked up timidly.

"Thank you for coming… dad… I don't understand why... mom, had such a strange reaction around you... you have only been kind, since I saw you." he mumbled

Jareth laughed low and shook his head.

"You will understand later, Harry, don't worry... but for the moment you have to go." he said and pushed him towards the guards.

The boy nodded and went with them. Jareth looked at them leaving and smiled. He looked down at Sarah and frowned, as he grabs one of the vials he had bring. He took out a little dagger and cut his finger. He opened the vial and let three drops of blood fall into it and mix with the potion inside. He waited for a minute and lifted Sarah just enough for her to take the potion without choking. He looked carefully at the star crystal as it color began to brighten and reported his gaze on the woman in his arms...

**_Flash back/Ten years ago/Underground**_

_The storm was raging outside the castle, as the inhabitants of the Labyrinth and the Goblin Kingdom, were huddled inside the great structures. Their King was sitting in the throne room thinking. He looked up as three of his subjects walked inside the room._

"_What is it this time?" he asked frowning at them._

_The fox-knight bowed low to him and looked up._

"_Your Majesty, had you done something to punish us? For we can seems to contact Lady Sarah..." said the knight_

"_What are you talking about?" he asked as he gets up from the throne._

_He walked towards them and Hoggle step back as the Fae walked closer._

"_We can't contact her! You dumb ass!" he yelled as he shook his fist towards the King._

"_If it's only that..." he said and a crystal appears in his hand. He concentrated, "Show me, Sarah." he commended and swore as the crystal stayed empty. "WHAT! How could this be?" he exclaimed and raged out of the throne room, letting his three subjects alone and confused in the room._

_Jareth walked up one of the staircase and jumped out of the window, transforming in midair into his owl appearance. He flew out towards the center of the storm. He made some turns and twists and arrived in the lone part of the Labyrinth that was unaffected by the storm. The place resembled the square, where Sarah had encountered the Wise man, but instead of a dry fountain, there was a huge peach tree. He transformed back into his human form and landed on the ground. He walked to the center._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he yelled as the power began to shape shift around him._

_A shadow began to form near the tree. It was a little girl with white hairs and bright blue eyes, in a black dress._

"_**You can't contact my Lady, before she's ready. You gave her, the power she needed... it was all that was keeping you in touch with her during this last year.**" said the little girl in a whisper._

_Jareth frowned and glared daggers at the girl._

"_Don't you dare tell me what I can do, Rinth! I am your creator! I won't be denied!" he exclaimed and waved at the physical form of his Labyrinth._

_The girl smiled and shook her head sadly._

"_**My Lady had come in her powers, my Lord... You will have to let her go. You can't and you will not interfere in her maturing and the one of your son and heir…**" said Rinth as she waved a shield around her form._

_The hairs on Jareth head began to darken. They passed from a light blond to a nearly black color._

"_What are you talking about? It didn't happen… It was only a way for her to bears my mark... If it is true what you say; then I have even a bigger reason to not let her go." he said walking to the girl._

"_**But you have to! She has trials to pass, and in those you can't even think to help her.**" said the girl and turned away, "**You have maybe created me, but I have enough powers to block yours for the time she will need! Even if I need to make you forget about your son, until the time is right for you to enter his life…**" she said and vanished in the tree._

_Jareth roared and blasted three crystals in the tree, but nothing happened. He growled and turned back into his owl form. He flew up and to the castle, scheming to see Sarah again..._

**End of Flashback**

Jareth looked up as he heard a moan. He looked down at Sarah and smiled. _It seems Rinth was right._ he thought and took the last vial that he hadn't given her. He waited for her to open her eyes and looked at her reaction in seeing him. She didn't yelled or shoots things his way. He sighed in relief and neared her a little.

"Sarah, are you alright?" he asked

"What happen?" she asked frowning looking at his way. "Jareth? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him.

"Don't you remember? You have been using a Fae spell… you shouldn't have done it, love." he explained as Sarah tried to get up.

He stopped her and shook his head. He gave her the last potion and made her drink it. She did it without complain.

"You are too weak from the exhaustion, which the spell caused to your body. You have to wait a little bit. I have been giving you potions to accelerate the amount of energy you need to not collapse…" he said and began to remove his gloves, "And don't start protesting, Sarah… The potions were needed to stabilize your condition, now I will give you what you need…" he said smiling down at her as she paled.

Sarah paled as Jareth neared his hand to her face. She could feel electricity in the air and she shivered lightly.

"Don't touch me…" she protested weakly as his fingers grazed her cheek.

"You need energy, Precious thing, and the only sort that your body will accept is mine." he said nearing her.

He pulled her to him and was about to kiss her, when a sound came from behind him. Sarah blinked and looked over Jareth' shoulder. She screamed and grasps the Fae to try to push him away from her, but he stopped her and grasped her waist, lifting her up with him as he stand up on his feet. She heard him groan a little, from the effort he had to give, and he make a crystal appears in his hand. He glanced over his shoulder and frowned as he saw a shadow floating over the ground of the tunnel.

"A Dementor… What the hell it is doing here?" asked Sarah as she tightened her grips on Jareth' shirt.

"What is it?" asked Jareth looking curiously at the Dementor.

"They are soul-eaters and they guard the wizard prison of Azkaban…" she explain and hide her face in Jareth's chest. "I can't stand their presence, Jareth…" she said weakly and shivered.

The Fae frowned and throw his crystal at it. Light exploded and the Dementor ran away shrieking. Sarah sighed and looked up at her companion.

"Thank you, Jareth…" she said

"Well, I think this deed deserves a little kiss, what do you think? Precious thing…" he asked leaning towards her.

"Just one…" she breathed as his lips covered hers.

As he kissed her, Sarah could feel power entering her body and she put her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to his body. One of Jareth's hands went under her coat grasping her waist, while he backed her to the wall of the tunnel, as he put his other hand on the wall over her shoulder and stopped the kiss. Sarah was feeling better then she had ever been since completing her adventures in the Labyrinth all those years ago. She smiled up at Jareth as he backed away from her. He crossed his arms over his chest, smiling at her.

"It seems to me that you're all better now." he said and grasp a lock of her hair.

He tugged and Sarah gasped as he made her fall against him. He closed his hand around her neck and caressed her pulse point. The young woman shivered and sighed as he closed his other arm around her shoulders.

"It's really a pity that we have to go out… I would have love to stay and discover every little things that made you ask for more… but we have a son that needs our presence." he said as he gave her a peck on the lips and looked over his shoulder in the direction in which the escort and Harry had disappeared.

"Jareth, wait! You need glamour so the Wizards and Witches won't ask questions about what you are." she exclaimed and grasped his hand, forgetting about the fact that he was barehanded.

She gasped as energy went up her arms, as her skin touched his. Jareth growled and looked at her, his eyes shining brightly.

"Precious thing, if you don't let me go right now; Harry, will pass the rest of the day, alone with an escort of goblins." he warned her as he twisted her arm into her back, pulling her against him.

She protested and squirmed to try escape his hold, but he shook his head smiling at her.

"Jareth!" she exclaimed as he laughed and he let her go.

He search through his bag and pulled out a gold earring in the form of an owl. He put it at his left ear and his appearance began to change. His hairs became longer and attached at his nap with a brown leather cord. His eyebrows marking disappeared and his eyes took a more human look. His clothing transformed into dark jeans with a white chemise open half way down, with the Labyrinth pendant nowhere to be seen. He wore over his clothes a black and blue coat and black dragon-skin boots. He grasps the bag and tied it to his belt. Sarah shook her head and frowned as she noticed something about his eyes.

"Jareth, are you forgetting about your eyes? You know you need crystalline Labyrinth glasses to nullify the power of your gaze…" she said as she waved her finger at him.

Jareth sighed as he put his gloves back on.

"I hoped you had forgotten about that little fact, precious thing… I wanted to cause chaos for a little bit." he said smiling to her as he made silver rimmed and green shadowed glasses appears in his hand.

He put them on his nose and glared at her. Sarah smiled and walked around him, as she studied his appearance.

"Its will pass. But I'm sure people will think you are a filthy-rich Wizard in those clothes…" she said and stopped at his side as she frowned. "There something missing with this illusion, Jareth… You need a wand! No self-respecting wizard walks around without his wand…" she said

He sighed and shook his head.

"There's no way in hell, that I'm walking around with a little stick of wood in my pockets…" he growled and grasped her wrist, "We will need to come with a better way, precious thing." he said and he began to drag her towards the exit of the tunnel. "Oh, and by the way, Sarah. You know how to attract my attention, surely you knew **not** to use a **Fae spell **in the **mortal world**!" he reprimanded frowning at her over his shoulder.

Sarah blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry Jareth. I didn't thought about the dangers of using Fae magic in this world. I will be more careful in the future… I gave you my words as a Lady of the Underground." she whispered and glanced up at him.

The Fae sighed and pulled her to his side, as he put his arm over her shoulders.

"You don't need to give me that, Sarah. I only want you to understand that it could have cost you your life, if Deathstrike and Joker hadn't thought as fast as they did, back then." he said and twirled one of her brown locks around his fingers, as they exited the tunnel.

The sun glared down at them and Sarah frowned a little bit as she took a minute to make her eyes accustomed to the sun. Jareth chuckled and made a pair of blue tinted glasses appears in his hand. He put them on Sarah's nose. Just as she was about to thanks him, Jareth stopped her and shook his head.

"You will have to thanks me in another way, Precious… Like maybe with a kiss?" he said grinning and leaning down.

Sarah blushed and groaned.

"Maybe later?" she asked weakly

"No. Right now." he growled and covered her mouth with his.

He kissed her briefly and Sarah moaned as she could feel energy entering her body, with the intimate contact. Jareth closed his arms around her and deepened the kiss as she moaned again. He pushed his tongue past her lips and entered her mouth, caressing the interior and pushing her body closer to him. After a moment, Sarah pushed him away, making Jareth laugh, and they walked towards the shop of the only wand maker in all Diagon Alley. Sarah pushed the door opened and she was greeted by Ollivander. He smiled at her and paled as Jareth followed her inside.

"Your highness, this is a great honour to have you in my humble shop. If you were to come take the young boy, with his goblins' escort, you just missed him. I had the bill for the wand, here it is." he said and gives the parchment to Sarah.

She looked at it and raised an eyebrow. She looked at the wand maker and waited for an explanation. The old man laughed.

"I'm sure you already know which wand he got, Miss Williams. With your powers…" he said smiling.

She groaned and shook her head.

"I hoped that he would have found another one…" she said and looked at Jareth. "You really need a wand, Jareth, if you want to pass as a Wizard…" she pleaded with him.

Ollivander blinked and looked at the Fae king.

"You need a wand, your highness… I'm sure I have something for you." he said and turned into his shop looking around him.

Jareth groaned and glared furiously at Sarah. The young woman sighed and looked down at her feet. Ollivander was walking around his shop, as the couple wait for him to found what he was looking for. After a moment, he laughed and walked back to them with a long box. He gave it to Jareth. The Fae took it and looked inside. He laughed as his eyebrows rose. Sarah frowned and went to his side; try to look inside the box.

Jareth took out a walking stick, made of a black wood. At the top there was a crystal ball with owl's claws attaching the ball to the wood. He put the box on the ground and smiled.

"That's perfect!" he exclaimed and he glanced at Sarah, "Give him the entire bag, precious thing. I have more in my bags, for everything Harry will need." he instructed her and paced around with the cane. After a moment, he turned around and pointed the head of the cane towards the box and made it levitated.

Sarah sighed and smiled as she pulled out the bag of coins; that Jareth gave her in the vault. She handed the bag to the wand maker and thanked him for the wands. The old man smiled and waved at them, as they went out of his store.

The woman looked up at the Fae beside her and waited for his advice.

"Where do we go now?" she asked to him.

Jareth looked around them and smiled as he pointed towards the bookstore.

"They are in there, Sarah." he informed her and they walked to the store.

They went inside and they found Harry with his escort, trying to find all of his school books. Sarah laughed and walked up to him, as Jareth followed her. He glanced to see if Harry had always the pendant and he spied it, under the cloak that Sarah had given him, in the tunnel. He sighed and satisfied himself in following them.

"You won't find any of your books in this section, Harry-dear. Follow me." she said and led them in one of the sections; which was overrun by children and adults alike.

Deathstrike seeing them, made all the escort retreat back in an empty corner of the book store. Many of the goblins jumped up the shelves, posting themselves over the sections, looking all around them in the shop. Jareth stayed beside Sarah as they searched through the various subjects, the young boy had to get books.

After ten minutes, Sarah had found all that was needed and was leading them all towards the cleric. She was about to pay for the books, when Jareth stopped her, shaking his head.

"No, it's my turn to pay." he said as he looked at her over the rim of his glasses.

Sarah sighed and let him pay, muttering about Fae's pride. Jareth laughed and threw his arm around her shoulder after he finished aiding Harry to put his books into the bag Sarah gave him. The young boy smiled as he lifted it, and it's weighted nothing. He followed them as they exited the bookstore. They walked down the street continuing the shopping until they had all they needed for his school year.

Jareth made them stop, after a moment and looked at the escort.

"Go back to the kingdom, until the school year start. They will be protected until then." he informed them and the goblins bowed to them and disappeared.

Sarah frowned and looked at him.

"What do you have in mind, Jareth?" she asked

"You will see later, Sarah. But for the moment, where can we receive proper nourishment?" he asked leaning towards her.

Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"You will have to change your vocabulary a little bit, your Highness…" she said smiling at the Fae as Harry laughed.

Jareth frowns and hit the ground with his walking cane. A miniature earthquake was created in the shop near them.

"Sarah…" he warned

"Sorry, my bad." she said smiling and grasp Harry's hand. "Come on, Jareth. It was only to tease you." she continued and grabbed his gloved hand.

He smiled and grasped firmly her hand, pulling her towards him. They looked at each other during a moment and Jareth leaned down and passed his lips briefly over hers. The woman sighed and backed away a little bit. She led them to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom waved to her and stopped as he saw Jareth. He blinked and his face brightened with a huge smile. He walked around his counter and went to them.

"Finally, Sarah, you bring your husband. Good day sir, my name is Tom and I'm the bartender and owner of this establishment. If you need anything, you just had to ask." he said presenting his hand for a handshake.

Jareth smiled and grasped the other man's hand.

"Thank you for the offer, Tom, I'm Sarah's husband, Jareth King." he introduced himself. "I'm sure Sarah introduced our son to you." he continued as he put his other hand on Harry' shoulder.

Tom smiled and nodded.

"Tom, I wanted to ask you, do you have a private room, where we could eat lunch?" asked Sarah looking around in the pub.

She saw that many witches and wizards where glancing in their directions and it was causing her to be a little on hedge.

"Of course, Sarah. Follow me." said the bartender and led them in a little room. The round table was large enough for a dozen of people to as around it.

Sarah smiled and thanked him. Tom bowed his head and leaved them alone in the room, saying that the food would be there shortly.

Jareth and Harry frowned and looked at Sarah for an explanation on the meaning of what the bartender had says as he leaved. The woman smiled and chuckled as she remembers that none of them had been to Hogwarts before.

"You will both see." she said as she but her bag on the ground.

She took out her coat and put it on the back of one the chairs. She seated down and looked as both male followed her example. Harry sat down next to her and Jareth sat next to Harry as he smiled at her. He put his cane against the table and looked at the table. There were empty plates and goblets. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Sarah.

The young woman smiled and tells them nothing, as she could saw the food begins to appear in the plates. Harry gasped and looked in wonder as the food appeared in front of them. Sarah laughed as she saw the same reaction on Jareth's face and shook her head. She grasps her fork and waited for both of them to start eating before doing the same…

Later, after they finished eating and that the plates disappeared, Jareth looked at his family. He make a crystal appears and began to play with it.

"We need to discuss, about we will do, until the time for your school year to start, Harry." he said and looked up.

"Well, Dumbledore had told me to rent a room here… but we have two weeks to wait until the day for the Hogwarts Express to leave for school." said Sarah frowning as she looked at him.

Harry looked at both of them.

"What are we going to do?" he asked as he looked more precisely at Jareth

"If we were in the Underground, we could pass the next two weeks training you… but since we're Aboveground… I really don't know." said the Fae as he makes the crystal ball disappear.

Sarah shook her head and grasps her bag. She opened it and looked inside. She pushed the books and potions that she had inside and frowned. She sighed and looked up, glancing at Jareth.

"Can't you ask the goblins of Gringotts?" she asked

"For what?" he asked

"Come on, Jareth! I'm sure you had a little idea of what we will do during the next two weeks…" she said as she get up.

"I will talk with them, when we go back to Gringotts, I promise." he said frowning, "Where are you going?" he asked

"I have to go talk with Tom; for cancelling the rooms that Dumbledore had reserved for Harry and me." she said and walked out of the room.

Harry looked at the door as it closed. He turned to Jareth and frowned. The man was leaning against his seat and was frowning.

"You seem upset, dad…" he said

"It's nothing about you, Harry. Don't worry… I'm sure your mother had some idea of her own about what to do for the next two weeks. I know the looks she had when she exits the room." explained the Fae, "And she surely had an uncanny ability to be noticed by a lot of people around here." he muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So do you have an idea for the two weeks, before I have to go to school?" Harry asked

"Hum, I may have a little idea but we will have to wait for your mother to come back. I want to tell it once..." he said as Harry sighed. The man frowned and looked up. "She REALLY had to be more careful!" he groaned and get up. He looked at Harry. "Wait for us here, Harry. I'm coming back with your mother." the Fae ordained the boy as he exit the room, with his walking cane in hand…

Sarah groaned as two witches snickered at her, as she passed them to get to the bar. _I really do have the ability to attract attention around here…_ she thought and waved at Tom.

The man smiled and walked to her.

"Was everything alright, with the lunch, Sarah?" he asked

"Yes, it was delicious as always, Tom. I will have to cancel the rooms that Dumbledore, had rented for me and my son… With my husband here, we will move to…" she didn't had a chance to finish her sentence, as a hand fall on her shoulder.

The hairs at the back of her neck rose, as shivers runs down her spine.

"So, Miss Williams, you finally had found someone stupid enough to marry you?" asked a malicious voice at her ear.

Sarah shoved the man away from her and turned around, as she cursed her stupidity to not have taken her wand with her.

"Mister Malfoy. Why am I not surprised to see you around here…" she sighed and shook her head.

The blond haired man sneered and looked at her with a bored expression. The hatred that Sarah had for that man was nearly enough to make her wish him away to the Underground. She cleared her head and frowned as the man looked at her up and down.

"Sarah-mine… when are you coming back, we are waiting for you, precious." said a masculine voice not far from her side.

Sarah blinked and turned around as she smiled. Jareth was leaning against the counter and frowning at the man who was checking her out. He pushed off, and walked to her side. She sighed as she saw the walking cane in his hand. She went to his side and she put her hand on his forearm. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her body against his side.

"Who are you?" asked Malfoy

"You don't need to know… but I will tell you anyway. My name is Jareth King and I don't take well to anyone who looks at my wife, the way you were doing." Jareth said and glanced at Tom. "I'm sorry for the trouble…" he said and stirred Sarah towards the room, where they had their lunch.

After Jareth closed the door, he frowned down at the young woman. Harry looked up from his wand, which he was inspecting, during the time they had been out.

"What were you thinking? This man seems to have powerful connections…" he said furiously.

"You don't know anything about this world, Jareth! I know whom I can fight against and those whom best are left alone." she replied and went back to the table. "So what do we do now?" she asked sitting down.

Jareth sighed and sat down.

"I want to go back to Gringotts and ask the goblins about one of the lands they had acquired in England. I have heard it was near a Wizard family. So we could find some young fellows for you, Harry." said the Goblin King and looked at the young boy.

Harry's eyes bugged out as he looked hopefully at Sarah.

"Can we go?" he asked as he began to think about what he could play with some kids of his age, without concealing his magic.

Sarah sighed and smiled at the boy.

"It's will depend on what the goblins can find, Jareth, don't forget that we have only two weeks to pass…" she said as she leaned in her seat and looking at the Fae sitting beside the boy.

Jareth smiled and make a crystal appears. He rolled it on the table and pushed it towards Sarah. She looked at it warily and after a moment she grabbed it. She glanced into its depths and blinked as she saw changing scenery. She looked questionably at Jareth and gave him the crystal back.

"What was in the crystal?" she asked

"The possible lands we could acquire for ourselves with, if the goblins can find an abandoned one." he said and make the crystal disappears, as he get up.

Sarah followed his example and grasps her coat and bag. She put the coat on and hanged her bag over her shoulder. Harry was already up from his seat and was waiting for them impatiently, jumping from one foot to the other. The young woman looked at the boy smiling and shook her head.

"I do really hope we would find something interesting… and that we could use, for the future if we had business Aboveground…" said Jareth as he looked at Harry and laughed as he opened the door.

The three exited the room and the pub, heading for the Goblin Bank…

**TBC**

****AN: And chapter 2 was pretty easy to redo... already done it like three times...so not such a pain in the a%#... lol well Chapter 3 will be next... but I don't know when... have to finish it before I post it... lol but should be soon... nearly done with it... see ya!


	4. Chapter 3: Flash Backs from the Past

The Magic and the Labyrinth

By CelesMaev

Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not my propriety and neither is Harry Potter

**Chapter 3 ****–**** Flash Backs from the Past**

_**Flash back/Ten years ago/Aboveground**_

_Sixteen years-old Sarah Williams looked up from what she was doing and gasped, as she saw a little girl with white hairs and bright blue eyes appears in her minor. The girl had a sad look on her face and was looking at her intensely. _

_The teenager glanced behind her, assuring that her bedroom door was closed. She turned back to the mirror and blinked as she saw that her mirror was empty. She frowned and chewed on her lower lip. She glanced around her and didn__'__t saw anything strange. __**Who was that?**__she thought and went from her vanity. She walked to her desk and looked through the collection of books she had accumulated since her trip in the Labyrinth. She knew that someday Jareth will want his revenge and she thought; that it was better to be prepared for the confrontation._

_A knock on her door made her look up and she smiled as her father looked inside her room._

"_Sarah, will you come down. I have to talk with you, during the time that Karen and your brother are out of the house…" he said and walked away._

_Sarah blinked and went out of her room. She descended the stairs and went inside her father__'__s office. He was seated behind his desk and was reading a letter. He looked up and handed her the letter. She paled as she saw the name in the first line._

"_It seems that you had showed some magic after all, Sarah. You know that your mother had tried to render your magic inexistent with what she was giving you this summer… when you went with her at New York for the summer vacations… but the Minister had send us a letter. They had discovered that you are using your magic outside of the wards that surround the house." he said and looked angrily at her. _

_She tried to protest but he didn__'__t let her time for it._

"_You perfectly know what your mother and I, had gone through to be able to be invisible with the Britain Division of the Wizard World! We can'__t let you destroy everything that we had worked so hard to attain. Your mother is a great and talented actress, and she knows when to use her magic or not. I had taken this career as a lawyer, so I don__'__t even need to use my powers in the Muggle World…" he continued ranting as he sat up and began to pace the length of the office._

"_But dad, I didn'__t do anything." she protested weakly as the man turned towards her._

_His eyes were shining dangerously. Sarah shivered and went deeper in the huge chair._

"_Don'__t lie to me, Sarah. I __**know**__ when you use magic… one year ago you used some of it! Fortunately no one had discovered it… that storm had been covering you; your mother informed me of what you were doing… To do THAT to your brother! If I have to I will send you in one of the magical school, here in this country!" he yelled and the teenager noticed a ball of energy began to forming in his palm._

_She paled, as she couldn__'__t turned her glance away from the magic that was manifesting itself around the room. She gasped for air and whimpered as bolts of magic were jumping all over the furniture in the office. Her dad didn__'__t seems to notice but after a moment he shook his hand and everything returned to normal, as far as normal it could be with a powerful wizard-in-hiding._

"_You had used your magic one time to many, Sarah. I am sorry, but I will have to send you away…" he said and went back to his desk._

_Sarah jumped out of the chair and ran out of the room, going up in her bedroom…_

_**End of the flashback**_

Sarah sighed as she opened her eyes and looked at the desk where the manager of the goblin bank and Jareth where looking at some papers; to find the estate that would be perfect for the next two weeks. Harry had cornered one of the goblins and had begun to ask questions about the Underground and the Goblin Kingdom. The young woman smiled and shook her head. _I had come far, from when dad sends me to THAT magic school._ she thought and looked down at her hands. They were gripping her bag, with enough strength to tears the fabric. She relaxed her grips and looked up as she heard her name. Jareth was looking questionably at her.

"I'm fine, Jareth." she said smiling weakly at him.

The Fae king didn't reply but frowned slightly at her. He turned back his attention to the manager and continued the discussion they had since they had been ushered in the office.

Sarah sighed and bitted her lower lip as she remembered another incident; nearly seven years ago, when she came back for the holyday break…

**_Flashback/Seven years ago/Aboveground**_

_The owl flew away from her as she looked down at the letter in her grasp. She smiled and opened it as she walked towards the exit of the park. The weak snowstorm had given her an excuse to be out of the house, when her father and stepmother had come home from their shopping. She didn__'__t mind anymore doing the babysitting, when she was home, and since she adored Toby and she tried to see if he could do magic, when they were alone. Unfortunately, to date, she hadn__'__t seen any manifestation._

_The nineteen-years-old sighed and looked hopefully at her results from her last exams. She blinked as she saw that she had failed every last one. __**How could this be? I studied night and day… I know that I had understood every class.**__ she thought and growled as she remembered the warning her father had sent her, in the start of the year:_

"_**Don'**__**t even try to pass those classes, Sarah. I don**__**'**__**t want your name in the records of the Wizarding World! If anyone found our last name; the British WILL find us! I will do anything to be certain that your fail every last classes you dare to take."**__ he had warned her in the letter._

_She walked rapidly towards the house, as she cursed under her breath, the connections that her father still had in the Magical World. She arrived at the house and frowned as she saw her father__'__s car in the alley. __**Great… Now he will react as if I had done it on purpose…**__ she thought and walked inside…_

_**End of the flashback**_

Sarah jumped as she feels two hands on her owns. She blinked and looked up in the mismatched eyes of the Goblin King. He was looking down at her with a worried expression.

Harry turned his head at that moment and every question he had in mind, disappeared as he saw his mom pale and trembling with his dad grasping her hands and looking at her intensely. He gulped and walked to their side.

Jareth looked at the boy and put his arm around his shoulder, bringing him nearer to them. He shoots a glance at the goblins and noticed that the office was completely devoid of his subjects.

"Precious… what the matters?" he asked

"Mom, are you ok? Do you need something to eat or drink?" asked Harry worriedly

"No… I don't need anything, dear… I… Jareth when do you think you will find something?" she asked looking at the king.

He sighed and looked towards the desk, where he had been looking through the estates, which the goblins had acquired during the last years. He shook his head and looked at Sarah.

"I have to show you something; I think I had found the perfect place…" he said and pushed them towards the desk.

Sarah blinked and looked down at the papers that were scattered on the surface of the desk. Jareth grabbed one and put it in her hands. She looked at it and smiled a little.

"Where is it? I don't remember the place…" she asked and looked up at Jareth.

Harry looked at the paper and blinked.

"Does anyone lives near where it is?" he asked hopefully.

Jareth laughed and smirked as he looked at Sarah.

"This will be a real vacation for all of us, precious thing…" he said and put his arms around her.

He put his chin against her shoulder and glanced at Harry as the boy looked up at them.

"Where is Ottery St Catchpole? I don't remember the place…" asked Sarah as she glanced at the paper, looking at the information on the sheet.

The Fae laughed and grasp the sheet from her hand. He put it on the desk and waved his hand over it. A tri-dimensional luminous map appears over the sheet and expended to encompass all of England. He pointed to a place in the county of Devon. The map narrowed on the city he had pointed with his finger. Sarah looked at the place and smiled as she recognized some of the names on it.

"I know some of those Wizards Families… There's the Weasley and some of the others magical families in this place… Harry-dear, you won't be alone, its seems…" she said and looked at Harry.

"Do they have children?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, if I remember correctly, they have seven…" she said and looked up at Jareth. "There are six sons and one daughter…" she continued to explain.

Jareth laughed and looked at her with a little smile.

"Ok. So it's decided we are going to Ottery St Catchpole…" he said and threw one of his crystal ball in the air.

As it's exploded, the goblins entered the room and bowed to the Fae. The manager looked up at his king and waited for his instructions.

"Prepare the papers for the wizardry house near the Weasley family estate. It's will be perfect." said the King and looked towards Sarah. "Don't worry, precious." he continued and frowned as he noticed a slight smile on her lips.

"I remembered that some of the sons of the family were students of mine, one year ago, when I was teaching at Hogwarts…" she explained.

"Then, you will teach me before the start of the school?" asked Harry looking at her.

"Maybe. But I won't teach you anything that I teach at the school. I will give you lessons about the different races that inhabit the countryside…" she said and sat down in her seat as Harry went to her side.

Jareth turned his head in their direction and frowned slightly.

"What are you talking about, precious? You don't plan to educate him before he starts his school year…" he said and went to them.

Sarah smiled and shook her head, as she looked up at the king.

"Don't worry. I will only prepare him for his first year, so that none will suspect that he has grown up with non-magical peoples…" she explained, as Jareth shook his head and went back to the goblins.

The woman looked at the boy and smiled down at him.

"Go familiarises yourself with the goblins, you will have to be perfectly comfortable with them, when we will get to the school. So that you won't be nervous around the other professors…" she said and waved towards the goblins, which were waiting near the door, for further instructions of their king.

Harry sighed and went in their direction, as Sarah laughed. She leaned against the back of her seat and closed her eyes as a recent memory surfaced in her mind…

**_Flashback/Three years ago/Aboveground_**

_Sarah Williams looked up at the huge doors that leaded inside the castle, which will be now her home. __**So it**__**'**__**s really a new beginning.**__ she thought and grasped her bag with a firmer hand, as she put her other one against the knob. A shiver went through her spine as she remembered another set of doors, which leaded her to the rescue of her little brother, seven years ago. She knew that since she defied her father__'__s order in coming to England, next time that she would go visit them, he would surely banish her for good from the family. She took a huge breath and let the knob fall against the wood. The doors shook and after a minute, they opened slowly, making her enough space to enter. As she walked inside the castle, she noticed a grey haired woman waiting for her, near a set of stairs. Sarah smiled and went to her._

"_Good day, Mrs. McGonagall…" greeted Sarah_

"_Miss Williams, this is an honour to meet you…" said the deputy headmistress smiling at the young woman. "If you will follow me, Albus Dumbledore, is waiting for you…" said the woman and they walked deeper into the castle._

_Sarah looked at her surrounding and smiled as she noticed some ghosts, with other mythical creatures inside the castle. She glanced at the woman leading her in the castle and noticed that she didn__'__t take notice of a great deal of the creatures, which the young woman saw. __**It**__**'**__**s seems that I**__**'**__**m the only one who can see them…**__ she thought and shook her head. After a dozen of minutes, they had walked up a set of stairs hidden behind a statue and were in front of a set of doors. The woman looked at Sarah and nodded to her, as she knocked on the door and let her alone._

_Sarah blinked as they opened slowly and glanced behind her as she looked at the professor walking down the stairs._

"_You can come in, Miss Williams, I don'__t bit…" said an elderly voice with a little laugh and Sarah shook her head walking inside._

_As she walked past the doors, they closed behind her. She looked ahead of her and blinked as she noticed an old white haired man sitting behind a desk. The man smiled to her and waved towards one of the seats in front of his desk…_

_**End of Flashback**_

"What's happening with you, Sarah?" he asked and walked in her direction. He put his hands on the arms of the seat and leaned towards her; their faces only centimetres apart,

The sound of a door being shut, make her opened her eyes. To her surprise she looked around her as she took notice that the room had emptied to just her and Jareth, whom was leaning against the door and looking at her with a frown.

"You are not paying attention at what happened around here… can you tell me what the matters with you today?" he asked softly.

The young woman blushed and looked away from the Fae King. She heard his growl and braced herself for being yelling at, but to her surprise its never came. She glanced at the king and blinked as she took notice of his turned back.

"Hum, Jareth… it has nothing to do with you, I swear…" she tried to explain to him as he walked towards the desk.

He sat down on it and looked at her, with a frown on his face; his eyes boring into hers, as she could feel a blush creeping her neck going up to her face.

"Then, do tell me what the matter with you! If it's not me, then whom or what is it!" he spat and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sarah sighed and looked away, as she began to feel angry again.

"I… I can't tell you, Jareth…" she said and fisted her hands, as the Fae walked to her side.

He looked at her and sighed.

"I will let the subject drop for the moment, but we will discuss that later…" he said and turned towards the door.

Sarah sat up, as she passed a hand in her hair. She glanced around frowning.

"Where are Harry and the goblins?" she asked

Jareth laughed low and waved a hand.

"I tell them to wait for us outside in the halls. I wanted to be alone with you for a little while… We need to create a story about how we met and the like… to explain the sudden appearance of Harry and everything… we can't tell them that I'm a Fae King from another world and that you come from a wizard-in-hiding family…" he said and grasped her hands pulling her towards him.

Sarah blushed and turned her head away. She heard Jareth growl and shivered as he pulled her against his body. He pushed her hairs aside and kissed her skin behind her ear. A shiver passed through her as energy was exchanged.

"Don't make me do all the thinking, precious…. you know that if I had my ways, eleven years ago, you would be shackled to my bed inside the castle beyond the goblin city and we would surely had more then just Harry as our child…" he whispered laughing at Sarah's mortified expression.

The woman skin heated up and looked up at him.

"Y-you don't mean that, Jareth…" she sputtered and pointed a shaking finger in his face.

He laughed and closed his hand around hers. He pulled her arms around his neck and closed his around her waist, leaning against the wall.

"So for the story, precious?" he asked

Sarah sighed and frowned a little.

"Hum, first we had to decide how we had met; because with your appearance you look like a wealthy wizard… we could say we meet during the time I was in the United States…" she suggested

"Plausible… but we will have to add more details later. Now for Harry… now everyone think we are wed. How will you explain that you never mentioned that you were married during all your school years?" he asked as he moved his hands over her back.

"Hum…" she started but shivered as Jareth continued his ministrations, "Stop that Jareth… I can't concentrate properly…" she protested and he laughed, "I will tell them; that I never mentioned Harry or you, for worrying about the consequences if it were discovered that I had a son and who was my husband. You saw the reactions it had caused to the people in the pub." she explained

Jareth smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Pretty good idea, precious… You really are worthy of being my queen…" he said leaning towards her and was about to kiss her when she pushed him away.

"You say to me that I wasn't your queen…" she protested frowning up at him.

He laughed and shook his head, as he grasped her chin between his fingers. He leaned towards her and put his mouth over hers, kissing her. Sarah gasped and grasped his hairs as he licked her lips begging for entrance. After a moment, she opened her mouth and let him in. He pushed her against the wall, covering her with his body. Just as he was about to kiss her more deeply, the door opened and a gasp was heard. Jareth growled and turned his head, glaring at the intruders; it was a group of wizards. They could hear the goblins protesting furiously outside in the hall. The wizards began to yell. Sarah frowned and slowly lowered her hands, grasping the lapels of Jareth's coat.

The goblin manager pushed them aside to enter the room and bowed to Jareth.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them…" he informed them and frowned at the wizards.

"We are from the Ministry of Magic! You can't deny us anything, goblin…" said a dark haired wizard pointing his wand at the manager.

Sarah let go of Jareth coat and walked to the wizard. She grasped his wrist and pushed him away from the goblin.

"How dare you! Even if you work for the Ministry you can't barge in and order everyone around. We were having a private discussion here and we would like to finish this… then… GET OUT!" she informed the man and put her own wand under his nose. "If you don't do what I asked, then you will need to go to St Mungo…" she finished and waved her wand towards the door.

Jareth smirked and put his hands on her shoulders. One of the older wizards sighed and shook his head. He grasped the dark haired wizard by the arm and pulled him towards the door.

"You shouldn't pick fights with everyone whom you found suspicious… they are just a couple needing some time alone, when their son is outside playing with goblins, you saw him… come on." he said and the four others followed him outside the room.

After a moment, Harry and the other goblins walked in. They looked around. Jareth let Sarah go and walked to the goblins patting Harry on the head as he passed him. The young boy walked to Sarah and grasped her hand.

"What did they want?" he asked looking up at her.

"Nothing… just wanted to cause trouble…" she said

The woman smiled a little and glanced at Jareth. The Fae was talking with the goblins and after a moment, laughed and looked up, smiling brightly in their directions. He waved at the goblins and walked to Sarah' side. He put his arm around her shoulder and looked down at Harry.

"In about twenty minutes everything will be sort out and we will be able to get to the propriety without any troubles…" he informed them and waved his hand, making a crystal bowl with apples and peaches appeared on the desk.

Sarah groaned and shook her head as she noticed the peaches. _Why does it always have to be peaches?_ she thought and looked at the Fae.

"Sarah, why do you look at me like that?" he asked smirking at her.

"Because you know what happened the last time you gave me a peach…" she said frowning at him.

Jareth laughed and looked at Harry as the boy walked to the bowl and took a peach. He glanced at them and the Fae nodded. The young boy bite into the fruit and sat down in a seat next to the desk, to be able to eat it in peace.

"I think it was a wonderful experience…" he said and passed a finger against her cheek.

"Talk for you…" she muttered and sat down next to Harry.

"You react like this because you don't remember what happened after the ball…" he grinned at her and grasps a peach.

He gave it to her and waited patiently for her to take it. After a little while, Sarah sighed and took the fruit. She glared at the Fae King, as he smiled and sat down at the desk. She looked at the peach and slowly took a bite in it. Just as she began to eat it a flash of light blinded her…

_**Flash back**_

_A few moment after Sarah__'__s escape from the Crystal Ballroom_

_As Sarah landed on the ground, she noticed that the white fluffy dress was still on her. She frowns and looked around her, as she notices where she had landed; in a poor lit room. Steps were heard on the stone floor. She turned her head and her eyes widened as the Goblin King walked from a hidden archway. He was wearing his dark armor, which he had been wearing when he had arrived in the nursery. Her breath caught in her throat as he neared her. He was walking slowly as if to not scare her, like a predator with his prey._

"_Sarah, you shouldn'__t have done that, precious…" he said and began to circle her, his eyes traveling the length of her body. "But I__'__m sure we could arrange something…" he grinned and grasped her wrists with his dark gloved hands._

_He pulled her towards him and gathered both her wrists in one hand behind her back._

"_You can'__t delay me! I beat your ploy to stop me from getting to my brother…" she protested as she tries to free herself._

_He laughed and tightened his grips on her, pulling her body against him, the armor pressing hard against her._

"_You won'__t be delay, my dear… here the time stand still for the moment… until one of us get out of this room, the clock won__'__t move an inch." he informed her and lowered his head to her._

_Just as he was about to kiss her, a movement caught both their attention. They turned their heads at the same time and looked as a white haired and bright blue eyed young girl walked into the room. She bowed to them and glanced at the Goblin King._

"_You have not much time, my liege… there is a disturbance in the entrance of the Labyrinth… someone powerful is coming." she said and disappeared._

_Sarah frowned and looked at the man beside her._

"_Who was that?" she asked completely forgetting about their fight._

"_One of my subjects… if she says that… then we don'__t have long, before the spell around the room is destroyed. I wanted us to take our time but it seems we will have to hurry this a bit…" he sighed and put his mouth over hers._

_Sarah gasped as she could feel energy getting in her body. As the kiss prolonged the feeling began to dissipate as she got accustomed to it. The King bended her back and his lips forced her to opened her mouth. He kissed her more deeply, as he pulled her upright again, and grasped the top of her dress, as he let a wet path of kisses down her neck to her shoulder. He sucked on her skin and lifted his head up looking at her._

"_With this I am marking you as my queen and wife, future bearer of our many children…" he whispered against her ear and licked the lobe slowly._

_He let go of the dress and kissed down her throat. He sucked on the skin at the base of her neck and began to put pressure with his teeth…_

_**End of Flash Back**_

Sarah blinked as she returned to the present and saw Jareth grinning at her. She blushed brightly as she remembered what happened during the missing two hours.

"Jareth! You said I…" she didn't had the time to finish that one of the goblins walked in.

He bowed to the king and looked up at the man.

"Everything is ready, your highness…" he informed them and walked out of the room, leaving them alone in the room.

Harry jumped on his feet and looked at both adults, whom hadn't moved.

"Can we go?" he asked

Sarah frowned at Jareth and the Fae smirked.

"We will talk about what you saw later, love… I'm sure you are as excited as me to talk about those missing hours…" he said and sat up.

Sarah groaned and sat up. She grasp her stuff and want to Harry' side. Jareth make a crystal appears in his hand. The young woman frowned.

"Jareth, you can't use that sort of transportation… the wizards families will surely notice." she warned him as he grinned at her.

"Don't worry, love. We will appear inside the house; so no one will see us arriving. The goblins are working to move some furniture inside and there is illusions all around the house and the grounds; so no one see anything strange if there is an incident in which the goblins guards have to reveal themselves…" he informed her and looked over his shoulder at the goblin. "Create the illusions of us leaving the bank and disappearing in the crowd… we don't want those Ministry employees to understand we aren't what we seem to be…" he said and let the crystal fall at their feet.

The King and his family disappeared from Gringotts and London…

Sarah groaned and dusted the glitters that had fallen on her shoulders, glaring at the smirking man. Jareth continued to smile as he looked around and laughed as Harry was looking around with his eyes opened to the widest he could. The woman shook her head and looked around. The place where they appeared was a clearing in a small wood. Sarah could see a small mansion, with what was looking like a beautiful and peaceful garden behind it, not far from where they were. She glanced at the man next to her and lifted a hand in her hair, pushing the locks away from her eyes.

"You didn't tell us that the house would be in reality a mansion..." she glared at Jareth.

The Fae King smiled and waved towards the mansion.

"Welcome to the Goblin Mansion, precious... what? You thought that I would really live in some common house?" he asked and put his arm over her shoulders, pulling her nearer to him, "Since there's no mortals around... I don't need those stupid glasses." he grinned and pulled the glasses away, putting them in one of the pockets on his coat.

He glanced at the young boy next to them and chuckled.

"My boy, if you want; you can explore to your heart content... your mother and I... we will take a little stroll in the garden... don't worry there is an entire goblins' staff inside waiting for you." he informed Harry

Harry glanced at them and smiled. He want to Sarah and hugged her tightly.

"Mom... that's wonderful!" he exclaimed and looked up at Jareth. "Thanks for everything Dad." he said and ran towards the mansion as fast as his legs could carry him.

The Fae laughed and looked down at Sarah, as he could hear her laugh softly. The woman was looking at Harry running towards the manor. After a little moment, she looked up at Jareth and they looked at each other.

"I want you to see the garden... Hoggle had been working on it, since you left... I transported a part of it here..." he said and grasped her hand, pulling her after him as he leaded them to the garden, walking around the manor and the line of columns that where separating the garden from the manor and lawns.

They walked inside the garden and Sarah looked around her as she noticed some marble statues of her adventures in the Labyrinth. She grinned as she saw Ludo and Sir Didymus charging the Goblins guards in the City. As they get deeper in the garden; Sarah noticed that Jareth was slowing down. The woman glanced around them and noticed that the trees and plants were hiding them from the manor or anything around them. She saw a beautiful statue of herself and Jareth from the flashback she had. Herself with the white fluffy dress and Jareth in his armor. The king kissing her neck and looking at the onlooker with a dark look. Sarah blushed and looked at the man beside her.

"Jareth... why is that statue here? Harry could saw it..." she said and she frowned at him.

The Fae smiled at her and laughed.

"Harry can't come here... just both of us can be here... there's a spell around this little part of the garden, that repel anyone that isn't us..." he informed her and pulled her against his side, "Do you want to talk about the last vision you had in the office at Gringott's or do you want a little help for your memories to come back?" he growled and leaned down on her.

Sarah gasped and pulled a little bit away from him.

"Hum... can you just tell me what it was?" she asked blushing

He sighed and glanced one last time at her lips. He lifted his head and looked at the statue.

"I claimed you as my queen just after the ball, because I couldn't let you go... I was so certain that you would lose the game, but we had an unfortunate visitor...that wasn't expected and I had to let you. If we had completed the claim... well just be sure that we wouldn't be in this situation." he sighed

"But... hum... you know for Harry... his conception? Shouldn't we needed to have done ... you know to have sex for him to be created..." she said weakly as her blush intensified.

"Well... we did have sex... but it was later, between the moment where you said the incantation so that you could return Aboveground and when you reappeared in your house. I stopped the time when you saw the cloak touch the ground..." he said and grasped her by the chin.

He leaned down and kissed her lips, forcing another dose of energy and new memories that had been dormant into her body. He lifted her up and tightened his grips on her as he deepened the kiss. Sarah moaned and put her arms around his neck, as her body warmed up at the feeling of his body against hers. They continued to kiss as arcs of energy began to surround them. Jareth let her lips and trailed down her jaw to her neck. The woman gasped and tightened her grips on his hair, pulling him nearer. Just as he was beginning to suck on her skin, a tingling sensation passed through both of them. Jareth growled and lifted his head up, frowning. Sarah blinked and took a breath of air as Jareth passed a hand into his hair to arrange them a little bit. The woman pushed some strand away and looked around them.

"Jareth, why didn't I have a flashback this time?" she asked and the Fae grasped her by the waist, pulling her against his side.

"Sorry, precious... but we will continue this discussion to a later time... it's seems we have some unexpected visitors..." he said and began to stir her towards the exit of the gardens.

The young woman sighed.

"Don't forget about your glasses, Jareth..." she said softly grasping the Fae by his arm.

He glared down at her and stopped, turning her towards him. He put his glasses out and threw them away in the gardens. Sarah groaned and shook her head. She waved her hand, as she liberated some energy and the glasses floated into her hands. He groaned and put his hand at the back of her head, leaning down as he pulled her to him. Jareth kissed her lips as she put the glasses back on his nose. They both sighed and separated as they were regaining their breath.

"Why couldn't they come another day...?" he groaned and glared towards the mansion.

Sarah sighed and shook her head.

"Jareth... come on we have to go before they discover some of the goblins inside..." she said looking up at him.

The Fae looked at her during a second and walked out of the gardens, with Sarah following behind him. They arrived to the main entrance of the mansion, just to saw nine redhead humans surrounding Harry…

**TBC**

AN: TADAA! Chapter 3 is finally on! Yay! I decided to cut some things off and put it in the next chapter… so it's there faster than expected… Ok I know they are OCs but I can't help it… I love it too much to change the personality a little bit… hehehe… soo it's all for now. Tell me what you think… but be gentle it's been a while since I published anything…. See ya all next chapter which should be in one week…


End file.
